


Throwing Pillows

by chuplayswithfire



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Post Movie, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuplayswithfire/pseuds/chuplayswithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Cop just wants to make the bed. Lord Business isn't cooperating. Post Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Pillows

“Sir, sir please, can ye jus’ lemme f’nish-”  
Whomp! A pillow smacked him in the face.

“Sir, can ye nae jus’ lemme make up the-” Another pillow. Bad Cop felt frustration building, especially as he looked into Business’ amused eyes.

“‘Sir please’,” Business mimicked in a poor falsetto, an awful smirk on his face. “What’s next, you gonna cry Bad Cop?” Another pillow flew.

Green eyes narrowed in annoyance and the cop grit his teeth in a familiar scowl, trying his best to ignore him as he tucked in the sheet.

"What is this, are you giving me the silent treatment now? Come on Bad Cop, you’re not just going to pretend this isn’t bothering you, are you?" The grin on Business’s face was unholy.

“‘s not Sir, clearly ah’ll just have to do what ah can an’ get to the rest later.”

"Oh, well I’m just glad to hear this doesn’t bother you,” As he threw the last pillows at him, “And I’m sure this,” he shoved the folded-over comforter to the floor, leaving the bed covered in just the sheets Bad Cop had managed to get into place. “Doesn’t bother you a bit, right?”

Silence.

Bad Cop knelt down, half concealed by the other side of the bed. Business frowned, a hint of worry coming to his faced. It was just a stupid joke!

"Bad Cop, answer me-" The pillow caught him dead in the face and the businessman sputtered in startled disbelief.

"Does nae bother me at all, Sir, jes means ah’ll have to wear ya down so ah can finish the job." The words were dead serious, only the hint of a teasing grin betraying the joke. Another pillow hit and Business began laughingly offering protests.


End file.
